New Years Surprise SEQUAL!
by kkleia
Summary: Sequal to New Years Surprise! thanks 2 all of yall who read my previous story....watch Kimiko and Jack as they go through a life chainging experiance. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko awoke to the smell of burnt pancakes, so she decided to go down stairs, knowing Jack could burn the house down if he wasn't careful.

"Sweetie, What are you doing?" Kimiko asked.

"Uh….well I was trying to surprise you, but it turned into this." Jack said with a motion of his hands towards the mess. "Any way, how are my two girls and boy?" He asked rubbing Kimiko's stomach.

"Well one is feeling slightly sick, the other I don't know, and the boy I don't know."

"Still early?" Jack asked sadly.

"Mm…Hm…" Kimiko murmured into Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just can't wait!"

"Only a few weeks and you'll be able to feel them kick!" Kimiko said excitedly.

"Hey, honey I have to go to a friends a little later ok?" Jack said.

"Okay."

"You seem a little tired. Why don't we go back to bed?" Jack suggested. And before she could answer, Jack had picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Jack I can't stay in bed all day. I have to go to work. You know, I need to get as many hours burned as I can so I can stay home with you and the twins?"

"But it's Saturday you shouldn't have to go…" Jack whined. "What if I go for you?"

"Uh….you know I'll just stay home then." Kimiko said.

"I always win Jack gloated."

**Ok so There's the first chapter. I hope yall enjoyed it. I promise the other chapters wont be so short. I promise. Any ideas suggested???? I'd really appreciate them. The next chapter will be updated by next Wednesday the latest. Plz review…..Once again any idea's or baby names that I end up using….the user will get…..a sneak peak at da next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacks POV**

Its that time again. I do NOT want to get up today. I rolled over on my side and saw my angelic wife, carrying my child for 3 months now. She has a little bump on her stomach and it's ROCK hard, I guess to protect the babies. I put an arm around her stomach and rubbed it. I felt a little jolt! This has got to be one of the most happiest moments of my life! At the moment Kimiko opened her eyes sleepily and said

"Hey baby." Then kissed me. I love her!

"Hey sweetie. I'm gonna go for a jog." I told her.

"Okay."

**Kimiko's POV**

I stayed in bed for about 45 minutes after Jack left and rubbed my tummy. My babies were kicking! I was SO happy! Well guess I better make break feast. I heard some footsteps somewhere in the house. Probably just Jack, if I called him he couldn't here me thought cause of his ipod, so I just walked to the kitchen. All of a sudden I felt this deep pain in my shoulder and I let out a scream, then all went black.

**Jack's POV**

Just as I walked through the front door, I heard a scream. KIMIKO! I rushed to where the sound had originated and found my wife, blood dripping from the shoulder with a knife it. I screamed and picked her up and raced to the hospital.

**A/N I'm so sry it took so long to update, but I got it up before Wednesday like I said!!!! This time I need to get 3 reviews, and 1 of them has a story or baby name in them before I update…..or if I get 4 reviews they don't have to have a story suggestion……..I might update even if I don't get 3 reviews but I don't know so…….REVIEW PLZ!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi's pov

I woke up to wires surounding me and a faint snoring sound to my right side. UGH!!!! My head hurt like crazy! I looked to my right and saw Jack by my side. He was asleep, but he was there and holding my hand. I tried to remember why my head, shoulder, and basically every else hurt. I remembered waking up,….footsteps,….my babies continuing to kick,….then pain and darkness. Wait…My babies!!! Are they ok? They aren't hurt are they? Questions continuing to flood my mind as my left hand rested on my stomach. A few wiggles assured me they were ok. Few…what a relief. I stroked Jack's hand as I stared up at the ceiling.

Jack's POV

My eyes fluttered open to see my beautiful wife laying down on the hospital bed. Only something was different than the last week that I saw her broken and fragile body laying there. Her eyes were open!

"Kimi, your awake! Oh my god! Thank you lord thank you!" I prayed while hugging her gently.

"Yup Jack, I'm awake. What happened?" She asked me. I had to tell her sometime. At least I knew this was coming.

"I came home and you were on the floor with a knife in your shoulder! I thought you were…were…were…" I couldn't say it as tears started to flood my face.

"Well I'm ok now…right?"

"Not yet. You had some damage in the head when you fell. We think you hit your head on something. And you were out cold for a week!!!"

"WHAT!!!! A week…oh my…. Wait you said we think you hit your head….who is we?" She asked me.

"…" I couldn't speak.

"Jack…please…who is we?"

"…The people who questioned me."

"About what sweetie?" My sweetheart asked me.

"I'd rather not say…" I couldn't bear to tell her what they asked me.

"Please sweetie…" Kimiko said to me with pleading eyes.

"…They asked me if I…if…I…if I was the one….that…that hurt you…"

"Oh sweetie…." She couldn't find what to say either.

"You don't think I would do that to you do you?" I had to ask?

"Oh my gosh of course not!" She said no…thank goodness!

"Cause I'm not my father…I'm not…I'm not that monster. I'll never leave you or my kids…and I'll never hurt you or my twins. I promise." I was on the verge of tears. I'm not nor will EVER be my father!

"Oh baby come here." She said and scooted over patting the seat next to her.

I climbed into the bed careful to avoid ALL wires, machines, and Kimi's hurt shoulder. Then I pulled he as carefully as I could to me and place my other and on her stomach. Thank goodness my babies were still there! Kimiko placed her forehead against mine.

"Sweetie" She started "You will NEVER become your father I promise. You are to sweet, nice, caring, and gentle to ever become a monster. I love you. Don't you ever forget that no matter what. I promise I will tell you if you ever in the least start acting like him even just a little so you wont go down the same road. Luckily though I will never have to tell you that ok. You have a family, and your going to be a great dad no matter what. I love you."

"Thank you Kimi, I needed that. I love you to." I suddenly felt as if two tons were lifted off my back.

"You thought of any names yet?" Kimiko asked me.

"Well….I kinda like Kylie, Kimmy, Katheryne, or Elizabeth for girls." I told her the names that I liked. "You think of any?"

"Marc, John, Jackson, or Xavior for boys." They were nice names.

"Well we can decide when time gets closer." I said.

"Nice idea." Then I leaned in a little and…..

**Some random doctor's POV**

I was doing my daily rounds and looked at my clipboard for the next person I was going to see….The clip board said….

Kimiko Tohomiko Spicer.

Age: 23

Room number: 207

Had a recent stab wound on her shoulder. 14 weeks into a pregnancy with fraternal twins.

Poor girl I thought. I walked into her room and saw who I think is the patient and her husband making out with both there hands on the girls stomach. I had a strange look on my face and slowly stepped out of the room.


End file.
